Willows Heart
by Graphiconcrete
Summary: Willow is willing to sacrifice everything to be with her dear Ruby Rose. But how will she ever escape the clutches of her evil mother? How will she ever unlock the secrets of her own heart?
1. Her First Kill

I punch the bag really hard and try to imagine it as a scary grimm monster like mom told me to, but I'm so tired. I just want to go to bed and sleep til I'm seven.

"Stop slacking off!" mom yells. She is right by me so it hurts my ears when she yells.

"But mom, it doesn't look like a monster at all, it just looks like a punching bag to me" I complain.

I turn around, she looks really angry, I wish I could go back and not say that.

"So its just to difficult, is that it?" She bends down and smiles, but its a scary smile.

"No its okay, I can do it" I turn around and punch harder to show her I can do it now.

I hear a door open behind me, I turn and mom is gone.

"Mom"? She doesn't answer.

Then I hear a loud noise, a big crack opens in the wall next to me.

"Mom, is that you"? I turn to face the crack and I see them. Red eyes.

I turn and run to the door mom went out of.

I knock and yell for her to open it. "Mom, let me out"!

"Its okay Willow, I thought that you should fight a real grimm, since you have so much trouble imagining a fake one" Her voice is coming from the speakers on the wall.

"No, I'm sorry mom, please let me out"! tears run down my face as I look back and see the crack getting bigger.

"This is your own fault dear and I'm not letting you out until you kill the grimm" Her voice is sweet and mean and slimy.

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry"!

She doesn't answer.

Then I hear a thump against the wall, the grimm is almost out. I turn around and press against the door.

I look for a place to hide, but there isn't any.

The weapons on the wall are all to big for me, but I know theres a little knife in a box on the other side of the room.

I start to run to get it, but its to late. The grimm monster jumps into the room and starts chasing me.

I scream as it catches up and one of its tusks goes into my lower back. It shakes its head and I go flying across the room. I see the wall getting closer and then everything goes black.

 _"You can do it Willow, just a little higher" mom laughs._

 _I'm trying to climb a tree with her, but I'm only four and I can't reach the branch._

 _"Mom". I yell, then I sit and start to cry._

 _I feel someone take my hands away from my eyes and I see my moms face, She is sitting cross legged on the grass in front of me smiling a sweet smile and laughing._

 _"Silly, don't you know I'll never leave you behind"._

 _Then she starts to tickle me, and I can't help but laugh too._

I open my eyes.

I'm lying on the floor and the grimm is almost on top of me. I hurt all over but I stand and face it.

I have to fight, no more running.

I wipe the tears out of my eyes so I can see and drop into a stance mom taught me. I can do this. I turn and jump to the side right before it runs me over.

Then I run as fast as I can to the box with my knife and take it out.

"Silly, don't you know I'll never leave you behind" I hear moms voice saying in my head.

I shake off the memory and turn to face the grimm again, Its eyes are filled with hate as it kicks the floor with its foot and charges again.

This time I run to meet it. When its two feet away I drop and slide under it and push my knife into its belly. It squeals and falls on top of me, I can't breathe for a little, then its gone leaving something that looks like rose petals.

I try to get up, but I can't. I feel so tired, I just want to go to bed. I'm only six after all.

I close my eyes and hear moms shoes on the floor.

"Silly, look at all this blood, I thought I trained you better".

Thats the last thing I hear.


	2. Ruby Sees Red

"I can't take it anymore, I miss you mom". I can barely see as tears fill my eyes.

"Why did you have to go, I know you wanted to save the world, but I wish you would've saved me instead".

I stand before a stone with a solitary rose engraved upon it and the words "Summer Rose, thus kindly I scatter".

"Mom, I just want you back, I want to laugh, smile, and cry with you".

I sink to the ground and cover my ears, why does this hurt so bad? I can feel a pain in my stomach like I'm being torn apart from the inside out. Suddenly the pain turns to anger.

"Why did you have to go" I yell into the night.

I don't care if Grimm hear. They might as well kill me. I don't have anything left, no joy, no mom,,,

"Come back, you promised, you promised you would come back", my rage turns to agony once more and I curl into a little ball in the snow and; I weep.

Then everything starts to feel wrong. Shivers go up and down my spine and the hairs on my arms stand on end.

I sense eyes watching me from somewhere.

I stand up and look around. But theres no one there.

I get a sick feeling inside, like I'm about to vomit. the very air pressure seems to drop. Every one of my senses is screaming danger.

I don't care anymore.

I see a red glint coming from the bare trees. I am filled with rage, I am rage!

I turn back to moms grave and stand completely still. I can't help but think she wouldn't want me to waste my life like she wasted hers. But Its to late for that now, she's dead, and she can't stop me anymore.

I turn and walk away. I don't even feel scared anymore, I feel ready.

I can sense Crescent Rose, she seems restless, ready for blood, the rage that I feel, she feels as well, an icy rage ready to whip into a storm.

I see blurs of black fur follow me through the trees.

I enter a clearing and stop.

I'm surrounded by growling Beowolves, their evil eyes asses me for a minute as they circle around looking for an opening, then they leap. But I leap faster.

I'm in the air, my hood whips off my head and I grab Crystal Rose from under my hood.

They will pay for what they did, I will make them pay, I swear it.

The next few minutes are full of motion, heads fly and disintegrate into red petals. Empty shells litter the battleground.

Its getting more intense and I jump into the air once more.

Suddenly a memory from my childhood surfaces, I'm in my bed and mom is kissing me goodnight, she's about to walk out of my room when she stops and says over her shoulder. "Love is a responsibility Ruby, I love you, but I also love this world that we live in, And I take responsibility for it. Thats why I fight, to make a better world for you, and for everyone else. The stories I tell you are all about heros and champions, but I like to think of them as people who loved enough to fight. What will you choose Ruby, Will you choose love, or hate?" Tears fill my eyes as the memory fades.

I came into this fight prepared to lose, filled with hate for this life and the monsters in it. But now I know I have to live. I have to love, and fight for love. Yang and dad, I cant leave them. I love them. I have to survive this.

I kill the few Beowolves who jump up to meet my scythe then I land and turn to face the rest. I activate my semblance, and attack. I am just a blur of death, slicing all who get in my way. Seconds seem like hours, I begin to lose track of how many I've killed, when suddenly it stops.

I'm left standing alone in a field of red petals. But something has changed in me, though I'm not sure what exactly. Only time will tell.


	3. Willow Chooses

I see someone, a girl with black hair lying in bed. Her eyes are the strangest color, a pure glinting silver. There's a candle next to her bed and a woman bending down, I think the woman is the girls mother, but I'm not sure.

The woman leans closer and kisses the silver eyed girl goodnight. Yup she's definitely her mom.

"Hello". I stutter out.

Neither one of them looks up, did they not hear me?

What is happening? The last thing I remember was passing out in the training room. How did I get here? And why can't I move my body?

I look down and immediately panic. Where did my body go?

I can't see my hands my feet, nothing.

OK, I just need to calm down. I'm sure this is just a dream. A very vivid dream, but only a dream nonetheless.

I look up to see the little girls mother at the door, she seems to be saying something, I stop freaking out and listen.

"why I fight, to make a better world for you, and for everyone else. The stories I tell you are all about heroes and champions, but I like to think of them as people who loved enough to fight. What will you choose Ruby, will you choose love, or hate?" She smiles reassuringly at her daughter and leaves.

So the girls name is Ruby.

Ruby crawls out of her bed and walks to her window. she seems to be staring at the moon. I think she's pondering what her mom said.

Suddenly she flings her arms out smiles and whispers "I choose love".

Then she climbs back into bed and blows the candle on her nightstand out. Everything goes black yet I can feel that I'm still in the room, I haven't woken up yet. This is a really strange dream.

I begin to ponder what ruby's mom told her.

She obviously loves Ruby, she even said that her love for Ruby is why she fights. Why can't my mom love me like that? My mom only fights for herself, she doesn't care about me at all. I hate her! No, I don't hate her I realize. I want her. I want her to hug me, to kiss me goodnight, to love me.

I realize that I'm crying, I don't know when I started but it feels good to cry. I let all my pain come to the surface and overflow from me and with it comes the rage. It bubbles to the surface like lava. I'm mad that I don't have a mom who loves me, I'm mad that I am deprived of love. Why can't I have a mom who loves me? Why was I born to my mother when so many others have kind caring mothers?

Why was I born at all?

Suddenly I hear Ruby's moms words in my mind "Will you choose love, or hate?"

I remember Ruby's sweet smile as she answered to nobody but the moon. "I choose love".

So that's the reason, the only reason anyone is born.

To choose.

My mom has obviously chosen hate.

I don't want to end up like her, so evil, cruel, and selfish.

I want to be like Ruby's mom, like Ruby. I want to be kind, caring, and happy.

I want to love.

I choose love!


End file.
